


Noises

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's short but i can totally see this happening and had to get it down</p></blockquote>





	Noises

**Noises**

“Ay, keep it down!” Mickey shouted towards the living room. He was half out of the bedroom, torso twisted around the door and lower half hidden behind it.

His wife and one of the other whores quieted their chattering for a minute‒just long enough for Mickey to think he’d actually succeeded in his request for silence‒but picked up right where they’d left off the moment he closed the door.

“Can’t fucking stop for  _one_  day” he muttered, walking back to his bed. “Just one fucking morning.” It was Ian’s only day off... the  _one_ day a week that they could sleep in together, and he  _knew_  that Svetlana knew it.

Ian was lying on his side of the bed, facing the door. He gingerly lifted the blanket, eyes still closed, but with a small smile on his face. “Come back to bed…” he mumbled softly.

Mickey rejoined the redhead under the covers, his naked body getting goosebumps wherever it wasn’t touching Ian’s warmer skin. He reached over and moved Ian’s arm, draping it across his chest.

“Much better,” Ian told him, shifting closer to Mickey’s back and tightening his grip around his lover.

Mickey relaxed into Ian’s embrace, feeling completely and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but i can totally see this happening and had to get it down


End file.
